


A Path of Heroes

by FutureDuelistGX



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Magic, Uta no Prince-sama References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureDuelistGX/pseuds/FutureDuelistGX
Summary: The future of Yessia rests in the fate of its crown prince Otoya Ittoki. He must forge various alliances while making deadly enemies for his country on the brink of war. With the help and support of his friends and powerful forces unrelenting in their plot for destruction, this is the path he must take to becoming King.





	1. Otoya

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work posted on the internet ever! I had the pleasure of being part of a project on twitter called Utapri Flashbang. Here is the link to twitter: https://twitter.com/UtapriFlashBang  
> It was super stressful to write this in a one month period and working full time but also really good! Kinda gave me a hard push to actually write something that had been in my head for a few months. Gosh aren't stories great! Getting to put into words what I saw in my mind and create an actual living, breathing piece of work was so wonderful but it was made even better when I was paired up with not one, but TWO amazing artists.
> 
> I was paired with Jupiter and Jaime, both who are on twitter. Their art pieces are so good I can't go on enough about how lovely it was to work with these 2 amazing artists, here are the links to their works!  
> I will also be putting their pieces throughout the story here on AO3 as well! :D
> 
> Jupiter - Twitter: https://twitter.com/JupiterGrayson/status/1094306756933623810  
> _________Tumblr: http://jupiter-e-no-chikai.tumblr.com/  
> Jaime - Twitter: https://twitter.com/redmeteoranger/status/1094307264939393024  
> ________AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiP/pseuds/ChiakiP
> 
> (Thank you two for bringing my vision to reality, this really was a humbling experience!)

SHHHHhhhk……

Suddenly there was a high shrill.

BANG!

The flask on the tabletop exploded.

Tokiya’s mind came out of focus as the floating plant in front of him fell to the floor with a thud.

"I guess multitasking CAN be detrimental." Tokiya huffed.

The glass containing his potion mixture had found its way onto his cloak during the explosion and started melting the material almost instantly.

Tokiya grabbed some glimmering blue powder from his workbench and threw it to the affected area. After yet another puff of smoke, he fanned away the blue cloud that had formed and looked to see that his cloak was now as good as new. Next, he needed to turn his attention to the plant he was trying to revive. This new enchantment could heal plant life with little MP according to the spellbook his father had given him last night.

 

 

“Hey!!!”

The shriveled up plant dropped out of Tokiya’s hands once more with a loud ‘thud’ on the floor.

“Otoya! You scared me! Don’t you know your manners, you always knock before entering a room!”

Otoya gave him a bright warm smile.

“I knew you would be up early! Come on, let’s go watch the sunrise together!”

Otoya Ittoki, the Crown Prince, grabbed his friend’s hand as they both ran out of Tokiya’s circular study. The two of them continued through many grand, spacious corridors that led them up a stone spiral staircase that brought them to the throne room.

“Otoya we’re going to get in trouble, the court could be in session right now!” Tokiya said hastily, trying to pry his hand out of Otoya’s strong grip.

“Helloooo?!” Otoya chimed as the echoes bounced around the large ceiling before escaping out of the open archways into the city below.

“Hehe, Tokiya relax I knew it would be empty. Dad and the others have been having their council sessions more often than normal. And they’ve been earlier and earlier for quite a while now! I figured this would be a great time for us to be alone!...A-and see the sunrise! F-from a great view!!” He blushed as he hurried his words.

Otoya let go of Tokiya’s hand as he hurried out onto the balcony.

 

 

Otoya’s Father, King Saotome rules over the kingdom of Yessia, Lord of the Six Kingdoms. The king is a kind, yet strong man who loves and cares for all the people of the land. Especially for his son, who shows just as much care and concern for anyone he meets. The King is one of the most powerful and heroic warriors of this age. In his youth he defeated 20,000 enemies in the final battle of what would be his future kingdom. This hero who saved a people on the brink of downfall, by a evil man who destined them to rot and ruin.

Otoya, of course, had heard this story many times growing up, he especially loved when his mother Queen Emilinya told it to him.

“I will NEVER not be amazed by this beautiful view. The way the castle looks down the mountain side, how we can see all of the city below. My mother used to wake me so she could bring me to watch the sunrise. Although as a kid I would still be sleeping however she would still carry me up here, and hold me in her arms, as she looked out over the kingdom... B-but that was ages ago it feels like. I was 10 when she got sick. Not long after that she passed away…”.

Otoya's voice trailed off in thought.

Tokiya looked at him in silence as they were leaning over the edge. He placed his hand on Otoya's and gently gave it a squeeze.

“Look at you now though, 10 years later and you've become quite an amazing person. Soon the brilliant prince will become a king! Imagine that.” Tokiya chuckled.

Before Otoya could respond, besides giving Tokiya a big pout to his face, the giant wooden doors were pushed open. They fell loudly against the walls and reverberated out towards the two on the balcony.

Tokiya quickly let go of Otoya’s hand as the two turned around to see a tall, red haired man in a ponytail walking towards them.

“Hey! Ikki! Icchi! I finally found you two! I should have known it would be somewhere quiet and SO romantic!” the man said as he snickered at Otoya.

“Ren Jinguji...the Captain of the Guard shouldn't be talking so casually to two of his lords, even if we all are childhood friends. And especially when one of them will become your King.” Tokiya gave Ren a stern glare. However Ren hardly heard him as he was running around the throne room trying to dodge some of Otoya’s kicks.

“Ikki, Ikki wait wait!” Ren giggled as he finally made his way to hide behind Tokiya where Otoya was forced to come to a stop.

“I have a message for the two of you. You are summoned by the Hand of the King, your father Icchi, to attend a meeting of the Council. From the looks of everyone’s faces it might even be a war meeting but we’ll see.” He said nonchalantly.

The two looked at each other ominously, first off they were not permitted to attend council meetings. Otoya had attended a handful of sessions just for ceremonial purposes but the King wanted him to focus on himself and grow as a person in order to become a worthy king. The only ties that Tokiya had there was to his father. His name is Lord Engelberg Ichinose,  the chief advisor to the King of Yessia and is the executor of the king's command in the Six Kingdoms.

 

                                                                    ---------------------

 

There was a hushed murmur amongst the 18 individuals, some in fear, some in anger.

This Council of Yessia was much different than usual, emissaries from each Kingdom had traveled far to attend. There were the Elves, the dwarves, and the Alvs along with the King's men. However the other 2 races, the vile goblins and Orcs had no say in this matter.

“My lord...Aganopolis continues to worry us... we know from our scouts that King Ulca is growing his forces. He is moving in the shadows, trying to conceal his land in darkness while he seeks others to join him in his quest for power.” One of his advisors whispered.

“But is it safe to provoke him if we are not sure?! There must be some concrete evidence we can find before making any moves ourselves.” Another councilman interjected.

The two Alvs had been silent, cautiously watching each individuals face, measuring those who would be strong and those that are weak.

“Ulca is far into the east, he will make no harm of us as long as we mind our business.” One of the dwarf lords said.

“But we all cannot go hide in caves underground and pretend that there is not an actual threat lurking above. Ulca will not be so merciful to you just because you’re a dwarf.” The Elf master shot back.

“My lords,” the lead Elf stood up to speak to the other gentleman in the room, “This is my first council meeting, I come in place of Lord Eiichi Otori, I am Eiji Otori his younger brother. My brother cannot see Yessia’s future, there is much shrouded and there is a power he has never felt before. It is blocking his sight and therefore hiding the right path from us. But, I have something to propose, not only will it help my lord’s visions but it will also provi-.”

The doors to the room fell open and thudded against the wall. Otoya staggered in, almost falling to the ground, while Tokiya stood up behind him, trying to stay out of sight. The two were attempting to find the right time to enter the room without interrupting the tense conversation but found themselves enveloped in the words of these men.

The sudden appearance of his son broke Saotome's concentration. Saotome looked up at Otoya and smiled while waving him to come in.

“Bring Mr. To-ki-ya as well.” The King chimed as Otoya sheepishly entered the room with Tokiya who was completely shrouding himself underneath the hood of his cloak.

Engelberg Ichinose gave them a fierce look as they both took a seat next to their respective fathers. Tokiya began hastily whispering a string of apologies for Otoya but Engelberg annoyingly waved them away and spoke. “Just listen and pay attention. This will be your job sooner than later, becoming the Hand isn’t a joke, it isn’t a game. It is to help the future king so help him.”

Both the boys looked sullen but Saotome spoke to Eiji and told him to continue with his proposal.

Eiji gave a warm smile to their new guests and turned back towards the councilman. “Yes my King,” Eiji bowed. “My proposal is this. We as a council must make the decision to send someone to Agnapolis, to discover how Ulca is growing strong and to stop that source of power. If we can stop him, or at least slow him down, we can prevent any future whispers of war.”


	2. Cecil

The cool, night air brushed across his face. He was out on the veranda that was but a few steps away from his room. From here he could look out onto the palace, see the vastness of the city, and further to what is unknown to him. The outside world past Agnapolis always amazed and interested him. To go to market and see all the wonderful items that came to port from other lands. So fascinating! To see the things that people put their heart and soul into making. Fantastic! However these moments were short as he was not able to leave the palace. Ever.

_The prince's_ _safety is of the utmost_ _importance, what if something happened to you?!_  

He could remember these words since he was a young boy. Why must it be this way? The only solace he found was the times he was able to sneak out and explore the city.

A small _purr_ resounded from behind him. His thoughts snapped back and he was startled but remembered it was only his panther, his closest friend, Luu Luu.

The panther, whose fur was as black as a moonless night, slowly approached him.

"Hello old friend", he mused as he bent down to embrace the giant cat. The deep emerald eyes of Luu Luu shined as they looked into each other’s eyes, while his did not.

“...Cecil?”

The prince gave a gentle smile to Luu Luu as he stood up and looked upon the visitor.

“And who is so bold to enter the Prince of Agnapolis room so casually?” Cecil teased.

The man who entered the room was not amused. He is a few inches taller than the Prince with porcelain skin, short, gray spiky hair and two different colored eyes. One was gray, the other a soft pink. He was also completely clad in dark maroon armor, as if he was off to battle at that very moment.

“The _Captain_ of the Royal Guard can enter if he feels it necessary, your safety is my number one priority.”

Cecil rolled his eyes.

“Ranmaruuuu, there are no officials around you don’t have to feed me that line like everyone else does. Also there’s NO ONE here to harm me because... I-I’m always by myself.”

The prince trailed off in thought again as Ranmaru approached him.

“I apologize my Prince.” he said sincerely. “The King has summoned you, I am to bring you to the throne room at once. It does seem urgent however he did not say what his purpose was.”

“Ranmaru, in your entire life growing up here at the palace you should know that everything he says is _urgent.”_ Cecil laughed.

“As you say my Prince.” Ranmaru mused while Cecil went over to Luu Luu and gave the panther three pats on his head.

“I shall return soon my friend.”

Ranmaru stood outside of the prince’s chambers as Cecil closed the giant doors behind him. The echoing thud resounded throughout the empty hallways and disappeared out the open ceilings into the night sky. The silence returned around them as the two made their way to the center of the palace where the throne room was located.

“Ranmaru, did you always want to become the Captain of my Father’s Kings Guard? Did you have dreams you wanted to accomplish? Or is this where you feel you belong?”

Ranmaru looked skeptical at being asked this suddenly, “My Prince, as you know my father was originally captain of the Kings Guard; but out of foolishness or mere arrogance he worked himself to death. So in order to keep the family tradition of leading the guard of whoever was king at the time, I was told as the eldest son that I would inherit the role of Captain when I became of age. I was 6 when he passed away. So by the time I was 15 my body and mind had been trained in the art of warfare to becomes its next leader. Seven years later here I am.”

“Amazing Ranmaru! Fantastic! As expected of the youngest and most brilliant Captain of this day and age!” Cecil chimed as he skipped around as they walked.

Ranmaru became flustered but continued answering the Prince’s question: “Now of course this wasn’t a dream of mine though, I always wanted to do something with music, where I can create songs by myself or with others... but sometimes life has a way of screwing you...”

Cecil abruptly stopped in front of Ranmaru, almost making them collide into each other, but Cecil grabbed Ranmaru’s hand with both of his.

“I understand my friend. But despite your hardships, all the challenges you’ve faced since you were a child, I am happy to know that the Muses intertwined our destinies so that we could become a family!”

“Ah Cecil, come on stop with that. Yes, yes I know. I’ve accepted you as part of my family long ago don’t worry. More of a little brother I have to keep an eye on because he’s always getting himself into trouble.” Ranmaru groaned while Cecil laughed at their serious turned playful conversation. If there was one thing Cecil loved about being stuck in the palace was being with his closest friends, Ranmaru and Luu Luu, and even his mentor.

The two chattered some more about trivial things as they finally made their way to the throne room. It was a grand circular area with vaulted ceilings that had an open concept style. There were no doors or windows but arches and pillars to represent where they should have been. It also had courtyards surrounding the throne room as the King always hosted grand balls.

As they came out into a courtyard closest to the entrance there were shouts and loud clattering noises that could be heard. These sounds were growing louder and more violent as a bright blue energy beam shot above the prince’s head and crashed with a loud bang into the wall opposite them. It left shattered icicles growing outward from the impact spot. Before Cecil had realized what happened, Ranmaru had stepped in front with shield in tow, on the defense.

In the center of the circular room housed the King’s throne and at the foot of its steps there was a man who had been pulled to his knees, his back facing the entrance. Two guards had kicked the man down and handcuffed him while another placed a metallic collar around his neck. King Ulca was smug, sitting legs spread out on his chair, looking down on his captive.

Cecil rushed around Ranmaru and ran into the throne room. Were they under attack? What could be the meaning of this?

“Father! What is going on here?!” Cecil yelled, panic in his voice.

King Ulca looked at Cecil then back at the man with arrogance in his eyes. “Look at my son _traitor_ , look him in the eyes and tell him how you’ve _lied_ to him his entire life”.

The man in chains continued to stare at the floor. Then with slight hesitancy, turned his head towards the crown prince. His long blonde hair was in disarray and matted down from a head wound. His cold, blue eyes were filled with anguish.

“Camus...? What happened? I don’t understand? Are you all right?” Cecil, the prince who was praised for being calm and level headed, turned to his father with anger in his eyes. “Let him go! You have the wrong person! Camus has been loyal to you and this kingdom since before I was born. He is my mentor, he’s always been there for me. Why are you doing this?” Cecil looked around for Ranmaru and he too was stunned. His eyes were wide with adrenaline and confusion.

Camus looked past Cecil at Ranmaru. Their eyes met for an instant. But in that instant the two seemed to have a conversation that would change everything. Ranmaru’s face became stern and he quietly nodded. Camus returned the nod with a sad but satisfied expression. Camus and Ranmaru did not like each other but they had great respect for one another. One was the Captain of the Kings guard and the other, the Chief Sorcerer to the kingdom of Agnapolis. They both practically raised Cecil and helped shape him into the man he is today. They would help him become the bravest, kindest, noblest king Agnapolis had ever seen.

“Camus here is a _traitor_ and a _spy_ Cecil.” King Ulca said as he stood up from his throne. “One if not both of those crimes is punishable by death. This so called sorcerer has been selling secrets of Agnapolis to our ENEMY! He is one of the many people who is against me, one of the many people who want to see me fall and most importantly-” Ulca walked down the stone steps and kicked Camus in the stomach “one of the many people who is trying to _steal_ my kingdom from me! Its rightful King!!”

“That’s a lie!” Ranmaru snarled. He ran past Cecil at the two guards holding Camus to the ground. King Ulca shouted a warning. A threat. “Careful Ranmaru! Did you forget I still hold your Gaesh? This item has a part of your soul in it remember! One wrong move and I destroy it which in turns kills you! As long as I have it you cannot disobey me you ignorant fool! I have a Gaesh for each of you Kings Guard so none of you can disobey me!” King Ulca began to laugh maniacally as the two men next to Camus shuffled in place uncomfortably. They both looked at Ranmaru with scared, pleading faces. These are Ranmaru’s men, of course they didn’t want to fight against their captain. They all adored him. However they had no choice. They had to follow the Kings command, even if it broke their hearts. Ranmaru knew this too and wouldn’t put them in that situation. He cared about each of his men as if they were his brothers. Ranmaru forced himself to stop and through gritted teeth, took a few steps back to be in place with Cecil.  “Tch, damn Mad King” Ranmaru mumbled.

“Aijima.” Camus said in a hard voice. Cecil abruptly turned towards his mentor, still in disbelief. What crimes did Camus commit? What is a Gaesh and why does it contain Ranmaru’s soul?

“I didn’t want to include you in this. That was never my intention. I meant to talk to you sooner. Still, do not worry about me. I will make sure everyone is safe. Including you. But remember this, the answer lies with the sea.”

And with a bright aqua light, Camus seemed to glow from within. His entire body emitted a powerful blue aurora which exploded outwards and blinded everyone in the room. Cecil and Ranmaru included. Within that instant everyone had to look away and shield their eyes from its burning intensity. The sky outside had become dark and ominous, the world grew heavy. Once everyone came to, the guards, the King, Ranmaru and Cecil, all that was left was an ice sculpture of Camus’s likeness. The chains and collar that were once around him clanked to the floor with a loud thud.


End file.
